Dezesseis
by Luana Rocha
Summary: ... E os motores saíram ligados a mil, para a Estrada da Morte o maior pega que existiu... *uma fanfic Faberry*


**_*Fanfic baseada na música Dezesseis, da banda Legião Urbana._**

**_*Glee não me pertence_**

**_*Para quem não conhece a música que a fic é baseada, aqui está o link _**

**http:/www .youtube .com/watch. ?v=fyCs1LJCjFo (sem os pontos e espaços)**

**_Espero que gostem_**

* * *

Quinn Fabray era a aluna mais popular de todo o McKinley High, antes por ser uma cheerleader, a capitã das Cheerios, ela namorava o quarterback do time de futebol, Finn Hudson, e conseguira tudo isso em seu primeiro ano no ensino médio.

Mas durante as férias de verão a garota sumiu, e quando as aulas retornaram, ao pisar no corredor ela atraiu todos os olhares para ela, mas não mais por andar de nariz empinado com seu uniforme, seguida por suas colegas de equipe, mas sim por usar calças largas e rasgadas, camiseta, e estar com seu cabelo cor-de-rosa. Ela agora também carregava um violão, no qual ela passava os intervalos tocando e cantando canções de artistas que ninguém podia imaginar que ela ouvia, como Janis Joplin, Led Zeppelin, Beatles e Rolling Stones. Ela também terminara seu namoro com Finn, por saber que ele estava apaixonado por Rachel Berry.

Ela também havia criado o péssimo hábito de tirar rachas durante os finais de semana, desde que ela apareceu com um Impala 67 azul, herança de seu avô, o que acabou tornando um meio rápido e fácil para ela ganhar seu dinheiro, pois odiava pedir algo aos seus pais, porque ou eles não lhe dariam não concordando com o que ela estava fazendo com sua vida, ou se dessem fariam um discurso quase interminável, e ela realmente não precisava daquilo.

Os garotos zombarem dela a primeira vez que ela apareceu na Asa Norte, um dos locais mais famosos de 'pegas' em Lima, mas aceitaram a competição, imaginando que seria uma forma fácil de ganhar dinheiro de uma garota sem experiência, e assim todos apostaram em Sam Evans, o adversário dela naquela ocasião, mas ficaram boquiabertos ao verem Quinn vencer o rapaz com uma boa vantagem. A partir daí as corridas tornaram-se freqüentes, e os rapazes começaram a respeitar Quinn Fabray, que para eles era uma garota única. Nem uma outra menina poderia ser como ela.

A popularidade de Quinn Fabray só fez aumentar na escola, ela havia se tornado o maior assunto tanto entre os meninos, como entre as meninas. Algumas começaram até a lançar olhares de flerte em sua direção, e até mesmo deixar bilhetinhos e presentinhos em seu armário. Quinn não podia negar, ela estava adorando isso.

Era claro que nem todo mundo gostava dessa 'nova' Quinn, Santana Lopez, uma de suas melhores amigas em seus tempos de Cheerios e que a substituiu em sua posição de capitã da equipe estava sempre alertando-a sobre os perigos que ela corria praticando essa nova atividade.

"Q, meu pai é médico plantonista do hospital público aqui de Lima, e você não faz idéia de quantos casos desses garotos idiotas que tiram racha ele atende." Ela disse enquanto a menina do cabelo colorido guardava seus livros no armário, sem dar muita atenção as palavras da outra. "Os que não morrem, acabam ferrados para o resto da vida."

"Está tudo bem Santana, não vai acontecer nada comigo." Quinn falou com sua habitual tranqüilidade, e olhando diretamente para a outra menina um sorriso tristonho nasceu em seus lábios. "Além do mais, eu não tenho nada a perder."

Santana sabia que algo estava acontecendo com Quinn, mas não sabia exatamente o quê. A garota andava quieta demais, mas a maioria das pessoas não percebiam, eles apenas a viam agora como a nova campeã dos rachas da cidade.

Outra pessoa que não gostava dessa nova fama de Quinn era Noah Puckerman, o maior e mais respeitado 'corredor' de racha de toda Lima. Ele era campeão em quase todas as 'pistas', inclusive na mais perigosa, a temida Curva do Diabo, também conhecida como Estrada da Morte, a única que Quinn não tinha competido ainda, porque muitos não tinham coragem de competir lá, e foi na manhã de uma quinta-feira que as coisas mudaram.

Logo que chegou na escola, Quinn foi abordada por Noah, e seu melhor amigo Finn, que era o seu ex-namorado.

"E aí Fabray?" Puckerman disse, assim que ele e Finn se aproximaram. " Então você é a nova campeã de rachas em Lima, a que vai tomar o meu lugar?" Era claro a ironia na voz do garoto. Quinn apenas sorriu. "Então, eu quero ver se você tem potencial para me bater em uma corrida, você aceita o desafio ou vai chorar na barra da saia da mamãe como a boa menininha que é?" Finn soltou um risinho com as palavras de seu amigo.

"Aonde é a corrida?" Ela perguntou sem temer, então Puck levantou uma sobrancelha, e olhou ao redor garantindo que havia um monte de gente ao redor deles. E é claro que eles estavam interessados, assim que viram o grande campeão e a estrela em ascensão conversando, coisa que não era comum, nem quando ela era uma líder.

"Na Curva do Diabo, hoje, as dez." Os burburinhos foram inevitáveis. As corridas na Curva do Diabo eram raras, e as melhores para a maioria das pessoas, mas vários adolescentes haviam perdido suas vidas ali em suas curvas traiçoeiras.

"Eu estarei lá." As palavras de Quinn causaram uma onda de vibrações entre os moleques do corredor, que nem perceberam o estranho o sorriso em seus lábios ao aceitar o desafio de Puck.

O resto do dia todos estavam animados, seria a corrida do ano. Há um certo tempo todos queriam ver o embate entre Puck e Quinn, e além do mais, sendo na Curva do Diabo só tornavam as coisas ainda mais interessantes. Jacob Ben Israel vagou por toda a escola divulgando a notícia sobre o evento que aconteceria naquela noite.

"Q, você não pode fazer isso." Santana disse logo que ouviu Jewfro falando com um grupo de moleques sobre o super pega entre Puckerman e Fabray naquela noite.

"Eu não iria declinar de um desafio desse tamanho, e além do mais, se ganhar serei de vez a rainha dessa escola!" Quinn respondeu com aquele mesmo sorriso estranho que estava ao aceitar o desafio.

"Mas você era a rainha da escola Q, eu não entendo..." Santana começou, porque sim, quando a loira era a capitã das Cheerios ela tinha praticamente a escola toda aos seus pés.

"Aquela não era eu Santana, mas eu realmente não espero que você ou outra pessoa me entenda." Ela disse chateada. "Ninguém nunca vai entender." Ela suspirou e saiu, deixando Santana pensativa.

Naquele dia todos os jovens de Lima pareciam não ter outro assunto ao não ser a corrida da noite, e quando finalmente chegara o horário, todos estavam lá, para ver o super pega, entre os dois mais respeitados corredores.

Puck foi o primeiro a chegar, com seu Camaro 75 vermelho, e logo depois o Impala azul estacionou ao lado dele, e Quinn saiu de dentro dele, com um óculos escuro e um sorriso desafiador.

"Pensei que você não viesse mais." Puck ironizou, mas Quinn sacudiu a cabeça.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso Puckerman." Foram suas palavras, que causou um alvoroço entre os espectadores.

"Façam suas apostas, Puckerman ou Fabray, quem vence o duelo da Estrada da Morte?" Jacob Ben Israel gritou no meio da multidão, e as pessoas começaram a esvaziar suas carteiras. Praticamente todo o McKinley High estava ali, os jogadores, as líderes, e até mesmo os excluídos. Quinn pôde ver Finn ao lado de sua nova namorada Rachel apostando em Puckerman e Santana há poucos metros deles, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão mista de preocupação e desapontamento. Ao lado dela estava Brittany, sua melhor amiga, que acenou para Quinn, que apenas sorriu simpaticamente em resposta.

"Apostas feitas, Jewfro?" Puck perguntou para o garoto.

"Sim Puck, e você é o favorito." A resposta do garoto fez um sorriso esnobe surgir no rosto do adversário de Quinn.

"Pronta?" Ele perguntou. Quinn apenas concordou balançando a cabeça.

Os dois competidores andaram até seus carros, entraram nele, e o ligaram, enquanto uma Cheerio andou até eles, se posicionou entre os carros. Enquanto isso ambos competidores aceleravam seus carros, e se entreolharam por última vez, antes que líder desse o sinal para a largada.

Assim que isso aconteceu, e os carros deram a largada para delírio do público, Puck saiu na frente, e os seus apostadores começaram a comemorar, mas poucos antes da primeira curva, Quinn tomou a dianteira, em uma arriscada ultrapassagem, e assim que os dois carros desapareceram na curva, uma grande explosão foi ouvida, calando todo o público.

A única coisa que eles viram depois foram pedaços de um dos carros caindo pelo chão.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"É com muito pesar que eu comunico a todos que a aluna Lucy Quinn Fabray não está mais entre nós." Essas foram as palavras do diretor Figgins, logo na primeira aula daquela sexta-feira. Aquela curva havia sido fatal para a adolescente , assim que ela a fez, o seu carro se chocou violentamente com um caminhão. Ela chegou a ser levada para o hospital, mas ela não resistiu e acabou morrendo no meio da madrugada. Puck conseguiu desviar, e acabou saindo ileso, mas com a promessa de que jamais voltaria a fazer racha outra vez. "Ela só tinha dezesseis anos, com toda uma vida pela frente, e acabou jogando tudo para o alto por causa dessa brincadeira estúpida, eu espero que isso sirva de aviso para vocês."

É claro que os alunos do McKinley agora pensariam duas vezes antes de apostarem outra corrida como aquelas outra vez. Eles ouviram várias histórias de adolescentes que haviam perdido suas vidas na estrada da morte, mas era a primeira vez que eles viam alguém de seu círculo social se tornando uma vítima fatal dessa estrada. Além de muito tristes, eles também estavam assustados.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quando o último sinal do dia, Santana e Brittany que estavam arrasadas deixaram a sala e foram guardar seu material nos armários, encontraram uma desolada Rachel Berry no corredor, cantando baixinho "Strawberry Fields Forever", a música favorita e mais cantada por Quinn enquanto com seu violão em mãos. As duas começaram a cantar junto com ela, e os alunos que estavam ali começaram a cantar também.

Foi estranho e ao mesmo tempo bonito.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Rachel Berry pisou no cemitério pela primeira vez após a morte de Quinn. Ela não teve coragem de ir ao velório ou enterro da garota, ao invés disso ela ficou trancada em seu quarto, chorando.

No dia em que Quinn morreu, ela procurou por ela, horas antes do acidente fatal, e as imagens ainda estavam vivas em sua memória. Ela chegando na casa dos Fabray e Quinn sentada na porta, dedilhando Strawberry Fields Forever em seu violão.

"Ei Quinn." A garota parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Rachel.

"Oi, que surpresa, fazia tanto tempo que você não aparecia...Achei que tivesse me esquecido." As palavras de Quinn eram ásperas, e com certeza machucaram Rachel.

"Eu estou preocupada, eu não gostei de ouvir essa história desse super pega, você sabe que o nome dessa estrada já diz tudo sobre ela." Rachel falou. Ela sentiu calafrios quando Finn lhe disse que Quinn e Puck correriam na Estrada da Morte aquela noite. "Eu não quero que você vá."

"Eu não vou perder essa oportunidade e vencer Puckerman, então eu volto a reinar naquela escola, sem nenhuma máscara, sendo quem eu sou, e então quem sabe você volte a gostar de mim?" Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Eu gosto de você..." Ela começou, mas Quinn riu debochadamente.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer quando eu digo gostar." Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu fiz tudo o que fiz por você... Pela gente, e então quando finalmente imaginei que pudéssemos ficar juntas, você começou a namorar com ele... Não é como você se importasse ou algo assim, não é?"

"Quinn..." Rachel ainda tentou, mas a garota se levantou.

"Já está decidido Rachel, eu vou fazer essa corrida, e nada do que você ou outra pessoa venham me dizer vão me fazer mudar de idéia, certo?" Rachel começou a chorar. "Eu te vejo amanhã, ou mais tarde, se você for até a Curva do Diabo me ver vencer o amigo do seu namoradinho." A adolescente piscou antes de entrar em sua casa.

Quando Rachel finalmente chegou ao local onde Quinn estava enterrada, ainda haviam algumas flores secas em cima do local. Nunca se sentiu tão péssima em toda a sua vida. Já nem haviam mais lágrimas para chorar.

No momento em que ela ouvira aquela explosão, ela sabia que Quinn era a vítima. Era como se tudo tivesse desaparecido diante de seus olhos, e uma culpa enorme dominou seus pensamentos.

Quando as palavras do diretor Figgins confirmaram suas suspeitas no dia seguinte, ela sentiu seu coração morrendo também. Nunca mais sorriria da mesma maneira, e tinha certeza que levaria um bom tempo até que voltasse a dormir como antes. Mas ela tinha plena consciência de que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas para ela, haveria sempre um buraco que torturaria seu coração, e seguiria assim até que ela morresse e talvez tivesse a chance de se desculpar com Quinn.

Ela depositou a rosa branca que estava em sua mão em cima daquelas flores secas, e permaneceu ali, olhando para o local onde a adolescente havia sido enterrada, braços cruzados e os olhos úmidos, imaginando diferentes cenários que ela poderia ter criado que levassem essa história a um outro rumo. Um rumo menos doloroso para Quinn e para ela também. Por causa de um erro seu agora muitas pessoas estavam sofrendo, e nada poderia ser feito para amenizar suas dores, a morte era a única coisa irreversível, e infelizmente esse fora o final para sua história de amor.

Quinn passou um bom tempo namorando Rachel em segredo, enquanto ainda era uma líder, e quando ela finalmente deixou o rapaz para ficar com ela, ele acabou pedindo Rachel em namoro, e pela segurança que esse relacionamento iria lhe trazer em um lugar tão preconceituoso como Ohio, ela acabou aceitando. Grande erro, e se ela pudesse voltar ao passado, ela escolheria exatamente em que disse sim ao quarterback e faria o oposto, para que nada disso acontecesse, mas sonhar com isso não passava de perda de tempo.

"Adeus Quinn." Ela sussurrou, e deu as costas à garota, voltando para a casa, porque mesmo com a grande culpa que estava se sentindo, ela sabia que deveria se esforçar ao máximo para deixar esse passado morrer, e ser enterrado, para que ela pudesse ser ao menos um pouco mais feliz com uma vida de segurança que seu relacionamento com Finn Hudson lhe proporcionava, mas o seu coração estaria sempre ali, morto e enterrado com o único e grande amor da sua vida, Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**_*Espero que vocês tenham gostado._**  
**_*Deixe um review para eu saber o que você achou, todos são muito bem apreciados._**  
**_*Obrigado por lerem, e até a próxima._**


End file.
